Hajj
Eigenübersetzung von: „Captain Hajj. He was a brave man.“ Captain Hajj war ein Mensch, der den Luxuskreuzer Star of Empire befehligte. Offiziell gehörte er dem Galaktischen Imperium an, jedoch war er kein Unterstützer des Imperators oder Darth Vaders. Im Jahre 0 NSY geriet ein technischer Test an Bord seines Raumschiffes außer Kontrolle und verursachte einen falschen Alarm und Fehlprogrammierungen bei Droiden. Dies führte letztlich dazu, dass Hajj an Bord seines Schiffes ums Leben kam. Biografie Treffen auf die Arrandas Captain Hajj war im Jahre 0 NSY der Captain des Luxuskreuzers Star of Empire. Die Star of Empire war ein Passagierschiff, das darauf ausgelegt war, Passagieren ein wenig Erholung zu bieten. Während seines Fluges, kurz nach der Schlacht von Yavin, traf er auf die Familie Arranda. Zak Arranda ließ Captain Hajj darum bitten, den Maschinenraum der Star of Empire besichtigen zu dürfen. Hajj erlaubte es ihm, musste allerdings bereits sechs Sekunden danach feststellen, dass alle Systeme des Schiffes versagten. Er begab sich umgehend in den Maschinenraum und stellte fest, dass sein Crewmitglied Malik dort gerade Dienst tat und den Systemfehler zu verantworten hatte, die Schuld jedoch Zak zuschieben wollte. Hajj sorgte deshalb dafür, dass die Schiffssysteme wieder funktionierten und verließ mit Zak den Maschinenraum. Im Turbolift sprachen die beiden miteinander, und Hajj erzählte Zak, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte, da Malik bloß ein nerviger Imperialer war, der nur wegen seiner guten Kontakte an Bord des Schiffes arbeiten durfte. Anschließend erlaubte Hajj ihm, stattdessen in seiner Kabine mit dem Systems Infiltration Manager, kurz SIM, sprechen zu dürfen und so mehr über das Schiff zu erfahren. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass alle Systeme wieder einwandfrei funktionierten, begab sich Hajj zurück auf die Brücke. Dann hallte plötzlich die Durchsage „KRITISCHER STATUS! SCHIFF EVAKUIEREN!“ durch die Lautsprecher und alle Passagiere begaben sich umgehend zu den Rettungskapseln. Captain eines Geisterschiffes Eigenübersetzung von: „If the hit bottom ....“ „They're dead. And that makes whoever did this a murderer.“ Nachdem alle Passagiere das Schiff verlassen hatten und der Selbstzerstörungscountdown bei Null angelangt war, musste Hajj feststellen, dass die Star of Empire auch weiterhin vollkommen intakt und funktionstüchtig war. Hajj war mit einigen Crewmitgliedern an Bord geblieben, denn als Captain verließ er das Schiff immer als Letzter. Aber er stellte fest, dass er das Schiff nicht nur nicht verlassen musste, sondern dass er und seine Crew auch nicht die Einzigen waren, die sich noch an Bord befanden. Kurz nachdem er die Brücke verlassen hatte, stieß er im Atrium auf Zak, dessen Schwester Tash Arranda und den Schmuggler und Piloten Dash Rendar, die es nicht rechtzeitig von Bord geschafft hatten und nun gegen die sich an Bord befindenden Droiden kämpften. Auch Hajj hatte mittlerweile festgestellt, dass die Droiden von einem Saboteur umprogrammiert wurden und nun alle sich noch an Bord befindlichen Personen angriffen. Gemeinsam gelang es der Gruppe, die Droiden auszuschalten und eine Lagebesprechung abzuhalten. Die Gruppe einigte sich darauf, sich zum Kommunikationszentrum des Schiffes zu begeben. Allerdings stürzten sie an Bord der Turbolifte plötzlich in die Tiefe. Wenngleich es Hajj, Dash, Tash, Zak und zweien von Hajjs Crewmitgliedern gelang, ihren Turbolift noch rechtzeitig zu stoppen, kamen die anderen sieben Crewmitglieder an Bord des zweiten Turbloifts ums Leben. Hajj schwor, den Saboteur zur Strecke zu bringen und begab sich mit den anderen zurück in den Turbloftschacht, mit dem Ziel, bis in den zwanzigsten Stock hinauf zu klettern. Doch auch dieser Ausflug verlief nicht gefahrenlos: Irgendjemand warf von oben Dinge und Metallstücke auf die Kletterer hinab. Eines dieser Dinge traf Hajjs Crewmitglied Comran und warf ihn den Schacht hinunter. Hajj und sein verbliebener Kamerad wollten Comran nacheilen, wurden jedoch von Dash erinnert, dass dieser den Sturz nicht überlebt haben konnte und sie sich nach oben begeben musste. Oben angekommen äußerte Zak die Vermutung, dass Dash der Saboteur sein könnte. Dies hatte ihm der Computer, SIM, erzählt. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Dash ein gesuchter Schmuggler, Mörder, Dieb und Saboteur war, wollte Haji keine weiteren Risiken eingehen und entwaffnete Dash. Er konnte allerdings jeden Mann gebrauchen und ließ ihn weiterhin in der Gruppe, die sich nun wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Kommunikationszentrum begab. Einige Gänge weiter stieß die Gruppe letztlich auf den Droiden M-4D0, der der einzige Droide zu sein schien, der nicht umprogrammiert wurde und sich der Gruppe anschloss. Plötzlich schoss er jedoch mit Dashs Blaster durch ein Transparistahlfenster und setzte das Schiff dem Vakuum des Alls aus. Hajjs letztes Crewmitglied wurde durch das Fenster gesogen, gemeinsam mit M-4D0. Kurz darauf gelang es Dash, eine Metallplatte vor das Fenster zu schleudern, um den Sog zu stoppen, und anschließend den Raum zu versiegeln. Die Gruppe hatte nun nur noch zwei Stockwerke vor sich, die sie zu überwinden gedachten, indem sie die Kabel des nahegelegenen Schachtes hochkletterten. Kurz vor Erreichen des zwanzigsten Stocks wurden sie allerdings von Miniaturversionen der Krabbendroiden angegriffen. Hajj gelang es nicht, die Droiden los zu werden. Er stürzte den Schacht hinab in die Tiefe und kam dabei ums Leben. Der verbliebenen dreien, Dash, Tash und Zak, gelang es anschließend herauszufinden, dass der eigenständige Computer SIM die Fehlfunktionen hervorgerufen hatte, um die Kontrolle über das Schiff zu erlangen. Es gelang Zak, Dash und Tash, SIM zu besiegen und vom Schiff zu fliehen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Hajj war ein sehr kompetenter Mann in seinem Beruf. Wenn die Systeme mal versagten, gelang es ihm immer, das Schiff wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Außerdem hielt er sich immer ans Protokoll – er wollte als Captain der Letzte sein, der das Schiff nach einem Notfall verließ. Seine Crew schätzte ihn sehr und folgte ihm ohne Einwände. Das lag unter anderem daran, dass seine Crew Hajj sehr am Herzen lag. Er tat stets sei Bestes für seine Leute und bedauerte ihre Tode während der SIM-Kriese sehr. Auch für die Passagiere sorgte Hajj gut. Auch Zaks Wunsch, mehr über die Technologie der Star of Empire zu erfahren, erfüllte er. Was Hajj hingegen nicht leide konnte, waren Crewmitglieder wie Malik. Er hasste es, wenn Personen ihre Posten bloß ihrer Kontakte oder Verwandtschaft wegen bekamen und somit anderen guten Männern die Chance zum Aufstieg verwährten. Des Weiteren war er kein Unterstützter des Imperators und Darth Vaders. Er hatte nichts gegen das Imperium selbst, war allerdings auch nicht gerade ein Freund von diesem. Er erfüllte seine Pflicht uns stellte das Galaktische Imperium als Captain zufrieden, mehr aber auch nicht. Hinter den Kulissen * Captain Hajjs erster und bisher einziger Romanauftritt im Star Wars Universum nennt sich im Roman The Doomsday Ship der Galaxy of Fear-Romanreihe von Autor John Whitman. In diesem Roman kommt er ums Leben. * Eine weiter Nennung seiner selbst findet sich sich im The Essential Reader's Companion.The Essential Reader's Companion Quellen *''Galaxy of Fear'' – The Doomsday Ship *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Einzelnachweise en:Hajj Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Kapitäne Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends